Gundam SEED: Vanguard
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: C.E. 71. In the face of the Bloody Valentine war, a member of ZAFTs Le Creuset Team, Sora Sakiyuki, sets out with his team members on a raid to steal six new mobile suits... and along the way gets dragged into the conflict between fellow teammate Athrun Zala and Earth Federation's Kira Yamato, with only the intent of taking down the latter himself.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam SEED: Vanguard

**Phase 1: False Security**

_**Year 70 of the Cosmic Era… Due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, tension between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict. No one doubted that the larger Earth forces would be victorious, but these early predictions proved to be wrong. Almost eleven months passed since the war began, with no end in sight.**_

**C.E. 71, January 25****th****, **_**Vesalius**_

In one of the Destroyer classes cabins, one of the ships resident Red Coat pilots was lounging on his bed, his face hidden by the curtain, though it was clear to see he left his uniforms coat open above the waist to expose the black shirt underneath, and he was boredly clicking a locket open and closed while he waited, and after a bit the door slid open, another ZAFT soldier in a red coat with silver hair and blue eyes entering.

"Hey, Sora, get off your ass and get ready! We're heading out soon!" The silver haired soldier shouted, throwing back the shutter, revealing his fellow teenaged soldiers face as Sora clicked the locket shut one more time before stopping.

Sora had tussled, dark brown hair with a tuft sticking up and a few over his eyes, which were a black blue in color, and he could simply be described as average in looks, and his skin was oddly pale.

"Got it." Sora muttered as he sat up and shoved the locket into his coat, his voice quiet and not very deep when compared to Yzak's.

"Always with the short answers are you?" Yzak muttered as his teammate got off the bunk.

"Typically." Sora stated as he shoved off and drifted down the hall, Yzak following. "Orders?"

"You were at the briefing. But does that simple minded brain of yours need a refresher?" Yzak snickered, and Sora simply looked back at him.

"I remember." Sora muttered as they rounded a corner. "We're to infiltrate the colony of Heliopolis and take six Mobile Suits that are supposed to be there."

"Well, isn't that the longest sentence you've ever said. Wonder what the others will think when I tell them."

"Save it." Sora growled as they entered the locker room overlooking the hanger. "Where are the others?"

"Already geared up. You need to keep track of the time more." Yzak muttered, going to his locker as Sora did.

"Whatever." Sora mumbled as he took a look at his gear for a moment.

"_Sorry Suzume, but looks like I'll be going into combat sooner than you wanted." _Sora thought as he grabbed his suits red helmet, thinking back to the time after his graduation. _"But, that's what I decided to go into. It was my choice after all." _

Once the two were fully geared up and in the landers with the other members of their team, Sora was quickly questioned by one of the others, a dark skinned blonde teenager, Dearka.

"So, you lose track of time again eh?" Dearka chuckled in a joking tone, and Sora remained silent, simply readying his gun. "Silent as always I see."

"Leave him alone Dearka. Sora has his reasons." Another one of them, yet another teenager with blue hair and green eyes, Athrun, stated.

"Just teasing him Athrun." Dearka chuckled, and Athrun sighed, looking at the silent Sora. There was always something that separated him from the rest of the team… but none of them knew what since he was so quiet, even quieter than Athrun.

Once the landers made contact with the meteor the colony was attached, to, all the squads exited the craft, the maintenance hatch opening up before them, and Sora checked his watch timer, which hit zero, and all the troops drifted into the shaft as the beams vanished, following it for a distance until they were above a hanger with a new ship within it, and some hand signals were given, each squad separating down the two paths, each one placing time bombs before regrouping and following their designated route again.

Once the teams were outside, the bombs had already gone off within, though not like the colonists in the towns below would know that.

"That's it." Yzak stated as he scanned around, finding the target mobile suits, though currently only three of the six were outside. "It's just like Commander Le Creuset told us."

"That if we poke them they'll come out of their holes?" Dearka asked. "The Naturals are blockheads after all."

Sora looked at the two speaking for a moment, a certain thought in his mind.

"_If the Naturals are blockheads then how would they manage to make these Mobile Suits we're stealing? That's what I want to know… damned Earth Federation. I can bet they're trying to turn things around." _Sora thought as two GINNS landed after a short time, opening fire on the convoy to scatter the EF soldiers, and the ZAFT squads moved in.

"Destroy the parts we can't carry, as well as the factories!" Yzak stated through his commlink as the others opened fire. "According to the report there should be six. Are the others still inside?"

"Rusty, Sora, and my squads will go. Yzak, you guys take these three!" Athrun stated.

"Okay, it's all yours!" Yzak nodded.

"Understood…" Sora mumbled as he followed Athrun, moving past the other three Mobile Suits until they made it into the hanger, which was already devolving into hell with the squads that had gone inside. Within, three other Mobile Suits were in carriers, though the soldiers were firing from each one, most likely in an attempt to get them out for combat.

"I'll take the furthest one." Sora muttered as he ducked behind a truck, Athrun and Rusty nodding as they moved too. "All right EF, what can you do?"

Sora's team was taking out soldiers one by one, but at the same time taking their own losses, and the red coat ran out, avoiding fire and jabbing his knife into the nearest soldier, using the soon limp body as a shield as he moved up before spraying his gun at the remaining soldiers, climbing up onto the Mobile Suit, which, in design, was different than most he'd seen in training.

This machine seemed to be built for speed, with a streamlined design to its main body armor, the body frame similar to the one between it and the other but without the spikes, and a section on its forearms seemed to be capable of moving up for some function, and it's head unit had a face mask with a jagged design and a v-fin crest with a blue section on it, and another antenna in the middle of its head, with the skirt armor having what seemed like four weapon hilts on them, and on its back were a pair of wings/binders that were currently folded for the storage, and Sora caught a brief glimpse of some more weapons in between those as he jumped into the cockpit.

"GATX-304 Joust… Hmm… interesting machine." Sora muttered as he started going through basic startups procedures, looking over at his right to see what was going on with the other machines as the building started coming down, and a red gleam shot from the machines eyes as it started up.

"Athrun, Rusty, what's taking so long?" he asked as he made the Mobile Suit stand up while working in some things with the keyboard. "Gagh, I don't have time in here."

Sora shoved the keyboard aside and got the Mobile Suit outside and to a clear area before restarting again.

"Are all of these machines like this? It's more complicated than GINN… and just making it move was tougher than it should've been… just how is the MOS calibrated?" Sora muttered as his fingers flew across the keyboard, and he made the note Athrun had made it out in the machine he'd taken, one of the GINNs near him, along with the other machine, though that one was stumbling along.

"Mission successful Athrun." Sora opened a link to the other pilot, "I assume Rusty is in the other machine?"

"Rusty… didn't make it." Athrun stated, and Sora simply blinked, though he notable glanced at the faltering MS. "An officer of the Earth Forces is in that Mobile Suit."

"I see… hmm…" Sora muttered, staying quiet and matching Athrun's somber face. "I'll be heading back to the Vesalius. We don't have orders to fight Athrun, simply return these machines to Commander Le Creuset."

Athrun sighed and watched Sora fly off in his newly acquired Mobile Suit before following after him after being told to go.

"What is with him at times?" Athrun mumbled, wondering about Sora's strict adherence to his orders.

**Vesalius**

In the hanger, Sora was, as with the rest of his teammates, busy at work rewriting the OS of the Mobile Suit, the Joust.

"How in the world could Naturals manage machines with an OS like this? G.U.N.D.A.M… It's not even fully complete yet." Sora muttered, taking a brief glance out at the engineers. "Not like it can't easily be fixed by us… and there's a few systems here I've never seen… Phase Shift armor… Armure Lumiere… what else can this mobile suit do?"

"Hey, you finished in there? We're done with the external check and recharging out here!" one of the engineers called out.

"Just finished." Sora responded, moving aside the keyboard in front of him.

"_Commander Le Creuset has returned. There's damage from a direct hit. Fierfighting and relief squads to B-Deck."_

Sora stepped out from the cockpit a bit, looking over at Athrun, and the two looked back out the launch rail as Rau's GINN turned and was caught by the cables meant to stop it, drifting back into docking position, missing part of it's arm from the elbow section.

"_How could that have happened?" _Sora thought, looking over at Athrun, who looked… off, at the moment, like he was thinking of something. _"Just what's going through Athrun's head right now? But… I wonder… does it have anything to do with that last machine?"_

**Bridge**

Gathered around the viewing table of the bridge were Rau, Athrun, Sora, and three of the green uniform pilots, all out of their pressure suits and back in the coat uniforms, viewing footage that one of the green coats, Miguel, had brought back from his fight with the uncaptured machine, and Sora had figured it would be easier to refer to them as the Gundam's considering the acronym formed by their OS.

"You sure saved my neck by bringing this back, Miguel." Rau stated as the footage continually showed the white Gundam charging, armed with two simple combat knives. "Otherwise, I'd have been a laughing stock for damaging my unit in a battle against mobile suits of the Earth Forces, no matter how I'd try to make my case. You're all aware of the situation with the original OS. Given that fact, I have no idea why this unit was able to move so well."

Rau got nods from that statement.

"But what is clear is that we cannot afford to leave it in their hands and ignore this situation! If we cannot capture it, we shall destroy it here and now along with its ship. Don't underestimate it."

"Yes sir!" All the soldiers present saluted.

"Miguel! Olor! Prepare to take off! Authorization has been granted to mount the D-Equipment! This time, make sure you put an end to it!" One of the black coat officers, Ades ordered.

"Yes sir!" Miguel and Olor nodded before drifting off.

"Captain Ades! Please allow me sortie as well!" Athrun asked, and Sora looked over at his teammate with an admittedly curious look.

"But you have no machine. Besides, you have already completed the important mission of capturing one of those units." Rau stated.

"But…" Athrun objected.

"Let the others got this time Zala." Ades ordered, "Miguel and Olor have a stronger case, given the humiliation they incurred."

"Understood." Sora nodded, "Athrun… let's go."

Athrun watched Sora drift off, giving a salute to Rau before passing and following.

"Athrun… you seem concerned about something. Did something happen when you were capturing that Gundam?" Sora asked.

"The what?" Athrun asked.

"Gundam. I figured it would be easier to call the captured mobile suits that because of their OS. I'm just curious as to what happened back there since… you know." Sora muttered, and Athrun looked to the side.

"It's… I… I saw someone I knew a long time ago… and… I'm worried he may be the one using that white machine." Athrun stated. "But… you can't tell anyone…"

"Athrun, it'll get out sooner or later. If you want to sortie that badly I won't stop you. Besides, that white Gundam caught my curiosity. I'll go with you." Sora stated.

"Sora! You can't!" Athrun snapped, and Sora held up a hand.

"I'm sure Commander Le Creuset won't mind if we do anyway, in fact I believe he'll find the idea interesting. You know how he is at times. Besides, this could serve as a chance for us to test out our new machines since they're apparently more complicated than the others." Sora stated with a small smirk as he continued down the hall, Athrun letting out a sigh and following.

"All right, let's go." Athrun mumbled.

Once the two were geared up and in the hanger, they climbed into the MS' they had captured, and once the GINNz had launched they were quick to follow as the engineers clambered about in confusion, the two blasting off to the colony.

"What? Athrun Zala and Sora Sakiyuki have taken off in two of the captured units!? Call them back! Order them back to the ship!" Ades yelled.

"Let them go." Rau stated as he turned to the captain, "We're already done with the data extraction. This may, in fact, be quite interesting. A battle pitting two Earth Forces mobile suits against each other."

Rau turned back to the window with a small grin on his face at the prospect, and outside in the two Gundams, Sora and Athrun were going over things.

"So, do you have a plan here Athrun?" Sora asked as he did some more checking over what his machine could do.

"We go in and follow the teams. If we have to, we take down the white machine." Athrun stated.

"Something tells me you're going to try and confirm who the pilot is won't you?" Sora asked, and Athrun remained silent. "Either way, stick to orders. I'll personally destroy it if we need to Athrun. If an old friend of yours is piloting it, then I'm sure you won't want his blood on your hands."

Athrun looked surprised at Sora's statement, but nodded either way, and the two activated their Gundam's phase shift armor, Athrun's machine turned red with the v-fin being gold, and Sora's turned a gleaming silver with black accents, the v-fin the same shade, and the two entered the colony through a newly created hole the GINNs they were following made.

Meanwhile, in the Archangel below, the readings for the two Gundams were caught by the radars.

"Two of them are X303, Aegis, and X304, Joust!" One of the operators stated, everyone giving surprised looks.

After more confused talk, the Archangel opened fire on the ZAFT mobile suits approaching, all of them dodging the beam fire.

"Olor and Matthew, focus on the warship!" Miguel ordered, "Athrun, Sora! You came against orders! Show us more of that spirit!"

"Understood." Sora nodded as his radar zoomed in on the approaching white Gundam, GAT-X105 Strike. "It's outfitted differently this time…"

Sora watched as Miguel circled the Strike, which drew it's ant-ship sword. Miguel fired a blast that the Strike easily dodged, the beam slamming into one of the central colony rods support cable, and as the battle between the mobile suits and warship raged on, the colony just kept receiving more damage.

"That pilot has skill and they obviously understand the mobile suit… but it's terribly easy to see they haven't been in combat before." Sora stated as his eyes followed the Strike's movements. There was obvious raw talent behind there, but also the clunky and slower movements of someone still getting the handle of what they were doing, no matter how well they may know the machine.

"Athrun! Sora! Get behind it!" Miguel ordered, and Athrun and Sora responded by circling off to get behind the Strike, which avoided their charges and another blast from Miguel, throwing one of it's beam boomerangs, which had to circle back, severing the one of the legs on Miguels GINN before rushing forward and bisecting the machine, Miguel letting out a scream as his unit exploded.

"MIGUEL!" Athrun and Sora yelled, and Sora watched as Athrun and the Strike hovered in the air.

"Kira! Kira Yamato!" Athrun yelled in demand, and Sora raised an eyebrow. "So it is you, isn't it Kira!"

"Athrun knock it off!" Sora snapped, drawing out his own anti-ship sword and slashing at the Strike just as the last of the GINNs went down, Kira, in the Strike, pulling back just barely, and Sora leveled his blade. "I told you Athrun, if you won't, then I will. Consider this one payback for Miguel, Strike!"

"Sora just hold on!" Athrun shouted.

"Why! Why are you here!?" Kira demanded as Sora charged him again, blocking the latter's sword with his, showing a bit of surprise that the beam edge on his was blocked by the one on Sora's.

"That's what I wanna know! What are you doing in that thing!?" Athrun demanded.

"Athrun does it matter!? Even if this Kira is your friend, he's in an enemy mobile suit, so that makes him the enemy as well!" Sora snapped as he shoved Kira back and charged again, pulling back his Gundams left arm, the wrist armor lifting a bit and a faint glow shining from what seemed like an emitter in the arm.

"What the?!" Kira yelped as he barely dodged, seeing a beam covered pile bunker shoot out from the port in the Joust's wrist, the weapon barely missing the Strike's cockpit, and around them the colony was beginning to crumble, and the stike was yanked out into the open space.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted.

"Atrhun! We need to get back to the Vesalius before this place comes down on top of us." Sora stated as the Joust's pile bunker and anti-ship sword were stored.

"But…" Athrun started.

"Not now. If you're worried about this Kira person than it can wait. Besides, we're still under orders to capture or destroy the Strike. No doubt we'll see him again. Let's go." Sora stated before blasting off through the debris, Athrun following after a moment.

"_So, no the EF has a Coordinator was one of their pilots do they? Hmm… guess we'll be gone for a while longer." _Sora thought as he looked back on the collapsing colony. _"And yet another thing begins because of this war."_

**A/N **

**This was another one of those things were I thought "Why not?" but also because there are a few things in SEED and Destiny I wanna try and fix, in particular: Kira being a Gary Stu (Along with Lacus), some technological problems **_**without**_** making up new things, such as the Joust's use of Armure Lumiere (for those of you who know that that is) in its beams weapons, do my best to solve some plot holes, and some more once I get to Destiny. Hope you enjoy! And reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam SEED: Vanguard

**Phase 2: Joust vs. Strike**

_**Vesalius**_

The returning Joust Gundam was quick to shoot around and drift onto the cables to slow it to a stop, moving to the docking rack, soon followed by the Aegis, and Sora opened up his machines cockpit as the machines phase shift armor deactivated.

Sora opened up the cockpit, looking over at the Aegis as Athrun stepped out and pushed off as the engineers started gathering about the machines.

"Suppose we'll have some speaking to do with the commander now won't we?" Sora muttered as he followed after Athrun.

**Corridor**

Sora was waiting just outside Rau's quarters, back in uniform and back to clicking his locket open and shut again and again out of habit. After a short time, Athrun came out, the two pilots giving each other brief nods before Sora entered, Rau sitting at the desk, and Sora stood at attention.

"Hello Sora, sorry to make you wait. So, I'd like to know, why did you choose to sortie with Athrun? Unlike him it seems you didn't have much reason. So why do so?" Rau asked.

"Sir. From the footage Miguel brought back, I was a little curious about that white mobile suit, the Strike, and why it was moving so well. No doubt Athurn explained who he thought the pilot was. I followed out of that curiosity and because part of me wanted to test the pilot myself and analyze him." Sora stated.

"Yes he did. An old friend of his apparently. And from the battle footage I see you engaged this Kira Yamato, as Athrun calls him. I have to ask, what was your analysis then?" Rau asked, curious about what the boy thought.

"To be frank, the pilot has skill, but, it was obvious to see that, while he understood the machine well enough to use it like that, he had never seen live combat before, and I assume only had experience gleaned from tests with non-combat type machines. It was clear to see in his movements, which were rather unrefined from what I could tell, and he barely dodged a blow I intended for the cockpit. I merit _that _to the mobile suit's performance, not his skill. Not yet anyway." Sora explained.

"Hmm… interesting. What else could you surmise, given your high, and rather invaluable, analytical skills?" Rau asked further.

"Not much else for now, since I only fought him for a short time before Heliopolis fell… but I can tell if we let him run around long enough with the Strike he could become a serious threat. But then again he isn't the only one piloting a Gundam." Sora stated, and Rau nodded.

"Indeed, he isn't. What a coincidence you say that when I was planning on using those, Gundams, as you call them, in our pursuit of the legged ship. You'll be assigned to the one you captured, of course." Rau stated, standing up.

"Understood… and Commander, I'd like to ask something." Sora muttered.

"Go on." Rau nodded.

"I'd like to be the one who takes down the Strike. I'm worried Athrun might not be able to pull the trigger if needed. Not that I don't trust him, he is a friend, but, it just concerns me because of the situation we're in now, considering who the pilot in question is. It might be for the better as well, to not let Athrun have his friend's blood on his hands. I know nothing of this Kira Yamato… so I see no issue in taking him down if it means keeping one of the Gundams out of the hands of the EF." Sora stated.

"Hmm… well, considering you won't be the only one fighting I can't promise that, but, I do see your point, although I suggested keeping Athrun out of the next sortie for the same reason, but, he said he'd go all the same. But, I do have to wonder Sora, why such a hatred of the Earth Federation? I know for a fact you don't hate Naturals, but you seem to have some sort of grudge against the EF in particular. I know it's personal, but, as one of my subordinates… well, you know." Rau stated, and Sora gripped the locket in his right hand a bit tighter.

"I'm not out for some petty thing like revenge against the EF. My reason is much different. I just don't want any more harm to come to the PLANTs… especially since I have people to protect back home." Sora stated.

"Ah I see. It's a drive to keep those you love safe from harm. That's quite the determination you have, and a fine reason if any. Also, I was curious about your locket, since you always keep it on you. Did you perhaps get that from someone close to you? A family member or such?" Rau asked, and Sora nodded, though he notably gripped the locket tighter than he was.

"My younger twin sister, Suzume, gave it to me at my graduation. She was against me joining the academy and going into combat… but… I told her it was my choice if I wanted to." Sora stated, "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes. You're dismissed. Rest up and get ready for your next sortie with Athrun." Rau stated.

"Sir!" Sora gave a salute and turned, drifting out of the room and pushing off down the hall, and Rau sat back in his chair.

"So the boy is fighting for family… I'm curious to know if that's his only reason." Rau mumbled with an amused grin.

**Sora's cabin**

Sora was once again lounging on his bed, back into his habit of clicking his locket open and closed, and a slight bump caused him to start drifting up, and he chose to look at the picture for a moment.

The image was of him at his graduation ceremony, a girl who looked a lot like him but with longer hair and a gentler look to her next to him, this girl being his sister Suzume, and for a moment, he went back to the day he left on the Vesalius with his teammates, closing his eyes.

"_Sora, do you really have to go?" Suzume asked as Athrun and Nicol moved past Sora, who turned to his sister._

"_Yep. We're heading out with Commander Le Creuset… though I can't really tell you many of the details. And to be honest I don't even know much myself since we haven't been briefed." Sora stated._

"_Yeah but… if you go out there then you might have to go into combat… and if you do then…" Suzume muttered, stopping when Sora tapped her forehead with two fingers._

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with Athrun and the others, and we'll have each other's backs. Don't be such a worrywart all the time Suzu. Trust me, I'll be back in one piece." Sora stated as he gave a small grin, patting his sister on the head._

"_Promise!?" Suzume snapped, and Sora nodded, "Good… here… take this with you… so that you can think about me, mom, and dad while you're gone. You better not lose it alright? Keep it with you at all times!"_

_Suzume shoved the small locket into Sora's hands, the boy clicking it open to see the picture before closing it and placing it in his coat._

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure it stays with me. See you when we get back." Sora nodded as he waved as he walked off, Suzume and their parents waving him off._

Sora sighed and opened his eyes, pushing himself back down as he touched the ceiling.

"Next up is another battle with the Strike Gundam and its pilot… I wonder… who is Kira Yamato anyway? Maybe I'll have to ask Athrun about it at some point." Sora sighed, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes again. "But… even so… doesn't matter much to me… an enemy is an enemy."

**Some time later/Near Artemis/Vesalius Hanger**

Sora was currently going through a short diagnostics check before it was time to launch, his pressure suits helmet sitting on the console since he'd closed the cockpit.

"All systems are checking out… Joust is ready to sortie." Sora muttered as he placed his helmet on, following the Aegis onto the rail, and he opened a channel with Athrun. "Athrun… remember what I said. If you don't take down the Strike, then I won't hesitate to do so. I hate to say it in front of you, but I really don't care if Kira Yamato _was _a friend of yours."

"I understand… you didn't know him… but… at least let me try to convince him to come with us. Give me a small amount of time to talk with him before anything else. That's all I ask." Athrun stated, and Sora sighed.

"Alright, but _only _a few minutes, and if he opens fire then I'm jumping in regardless of how long it's been." Sora stated, and Athrun nodded.

"Thank you."

With that, the two launched into the open space, their Gundam's phase shift armor activating and they blazed through the bare amount of debris until their sensors picked up the Strike, and Sora braked, allowing Athrun to go ahead and talk with Kira, starting a countdown in his head, and I the meantime he turned his attention to the Archangel.

"Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol should be engaging that ship now… though if I know Yzak no doubt he'll rush out here first chance he gets to try and fight the Strike." Sora muttered as he started watching the Aegis and Aile Strike fly around, both with beam blades ready but neither pilot making a move to attack the other.

After some more time, as predicted, Yzak's Duel Gundam bursted onto the scene, firing at the Strike, and Kira started avoiding fire, dodging the incoming shots.

"Well, times up." Sora muttered, and after flicking a switch, and Joust shifted into mobile armor mode, which bore similarities to a jet, the binders holding the beam rifles now in place for the weapons to be used, and the wing thrusters flickered as Sora blasted off at high speed, shooting past Atrhun and Yzak.

"What the… Sora!? Don't butt in!" Yzak shouted.

"Sorry Yzak, but I'll be taking the Strike." Sora stated as he ruashed ever closer, and Kira's eyes widened.

"He's fast!" Kira yelped as he avoided the incoming Joust, which switched back to mobile suit mode, rushing close as Sora drew to of the six beam sabers on the skirt armor, rushing in close and clashing blades with Kira.

"Let's see what you've got, Strike." Sora muttered as he shoved Kira back with a kick to the Strike's cockpit, Kira yelling as he was forced back, and he was barely given enough time to block the next strike from Sora's beam sabers, and he was still befuddled as too why the blades were deflecting each other.

"They shouldn't be doing that… what kind of system is he using?!" Kira shouted, not noticing that the Joust's left arm was pulling back after it's beam saber disengaged, the wrist armor pulling back and the same glow coming from the port, the arm jutting forward, Kira pulling up when he saw it, but not in time for the clenched hand to crash into the lower leg of the Strike.

"Now!" Sora snapped as he hit the trigger, and the pile bunker in the left arm shot out, piercing through the phase shift armor on the Strike's leg and leaving a burning hole as it pulled back, Sora shooting back and going back to mobile armor mode, firing a few blasts as distraction shots.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kira shouted as he opened fire with his beam rifle, though the Joust was too quick in mobile armor mode for him to accurately follow it.

"Your aim is still off." Sora muttered, and Yzak showed up on one of his communication screens.

"Hey! I said not to butt in! He's mine!" Yzak shouted as he rushed at the Strike with a beam saber.

"You'd need to be a bit faster Yzak. I considered double teaming him really." Sora stated as he rushed in again, switching out quickly before slamming his beam saber down, Kira blocking with his shield, and then the Joust's lance clicked down, a beam coat shooting out as it was with the left hand, the tip of it glowing a brighter pink than the rest of the beam.

"Shit!" Kira yelped as he blocked the incoming lance, but the higher output beam of the tip pierced right through the shield, the damaged section flying off, just as he clashed beams with Sora again, and the ZAFT pilot was completely calm as they flew around, clashing blades repeatedly, whereas Kira was sweating and his eyes were flitting back and forth between his sinking power meter and the Joust.

"To be honest, I was expecting a bit more from someone who was able to damage Commander Le Creuset's GINN. And Athrun spoke like you'd be a valuable asset." Sora stated as he shoved Kira back, the Aegis, Duel, Blitz, and Buster circling the two.

"Sora…" Athrun muttered as he watched his two friends continue fighting, and it was easy to see how much pressure Kira was under as he blocked the beam saber and narrowly dodged the lance, then having to avoid fire from the others.

Kira, meanwhile, was panting heavily as his eyes darted about but otherwise stayed focus on the opponent in front of him. It was obvious that the Aile Stiker Pack was horribly outclassed by the Joust, which matched it's movement and had much higher melee prowess, and Sora was keeping Kira from being able to use his beam rifle against him.

"So, how much longer can you keep this up, Kira Yamato?" Sora muttered, and he flinched slightly when an order appeared on his screen.

_**VESALIUS was damaged by surprise attack.**_

_**Withdrawal all units immediately.**_

Sora hummed slightly as he pulled back from the Strike.

"So, seems these EF soldiers are a bit more competent than we thought. You got lucky today Strike. But next time, I doubt you'll be so lucky against us." Sora stated, noticing the charging Lohengrin cannon, and when the Lohengrin from the Archangel was fired, the five ZAFT machines were quick to dodge, and the Vesalius barely avoided, through one of its sides was skimmed by the beam, and the Gundams were quick to start up combat again.

"Athrun, how long are you planning on just staying there?" Sora asked as he noticed the Aegis remaining still, and he didn't get a reply, only a conflicted look. "Your choice."

Yzak was quick to rush in again, and when Kira tried to fire him beam rifle it only made a small burst that didn't even create a full beam.

"Out of power!?" Kira gasped as he saw the readings go down, "Damn! My armor!"

"Goctha!" Yzak shouted as the Strike's phase shift armor deactivated, and just when he was about to swing, Athrun shifted to mobile armor mode, using the Aegis' limbs to catch the Strike and fly off before Yzak could finish Kira, and Sora sighed.

"What do you think you're doing Athrun!?" Yzak demanded.

"I'm capturing this machine!" Athrun shouted.

"WHAT!?" Yzak yelled.

"Our orders are too destroy it! You're ignoring orders!?" Dearka shouted.

"If we have the chance to capture it, all the better! We're returning!" Athrun snapped.

"ATHRUN!" Yzak shouted as the five ZAFT Gundams blasted off with the Strike in tow.

"Athrun, I told you, if you wouldn't, then I _would." _Sora stated as he matched pace with the Aegis.

"I know what you said… but… let me do this… I'll shoot him if I need to." Athrun stated, and in the cockpit, Kira looked back.

"Athrun…" Kira mumbled, and Sora sighed, looking up when his alert went off, pulling back as beam fire from a mobile armor, the Mobius Zero, rained down, the Aegis being hit.

"Damn, where'd he come from?" Sora growled as his eyes followed the orange drones that fired on the Aegis until the Strike was released, and the Strike then took off back in the direction of the Archangel.

"He's getting away!" Yzak snapped.

"That fool!" Dearka yelled, and he and Yzak were quick to give chase after the Strike, though they had to avoid fire from the Archangel.

"I have to do everything don't I?" Sora sighed as he switched the Joust to mobile armor mode and shot off after Yzak as the latter took off after the Strike, which was now aligning itself with the Archangel.

"Butt out Sora! I've got this!" Yzak yelled as he took aim, the Launcher Striker pack beginning to match up with the Strike, and Yzak fired the Duel's mounted missile, seemingly nailing the Strike dead on, a large energy explosion bursting out. "Did I hit it?"

Yzak got his answer when a red positron beam shot from the dust, narrowly scarping the Duel and blasting away it's lower left arm and rifle, the Launcher Strike rushing out, Kira screaming as he fired blast after blast, forcing the Duel back, and the Buster as well, and Sora pulled back.

"Yzak, Dearka, we need to pull back. If we go further things'll get bad." Sora stated as he headed off back towards the Aegis and Duel.

"WHAT!?" Yzak snarled.

"Sora's right. If we continue, this time _we'll _be the ones running out of power." Nicol stated, and Yzak growled as he could only view the Strike firing at them on his screen, slamming a fist onto it as Dearke pulled him back through the storm of fire.

**Gamow/Hanger Lounge**

"Bastard! Are you outta you're mind!" Yzak shouted as he slammed Atrhun into the wall, gripping the collar of the others pressure suit, Dearka watching with his arms crossed, and Sora had his back turned, resisting the urge to slug Yzak right now, even _if _he was in the right. "If only you hadn't acted outta line back there!"

"That was quite the blunder. All because you ignored orders." Dearker stated.

The door opened from the lounge, and Nicol gasped at what he saw as he entered.

"What are you doing?! This is not the place! Stop it!" Nicol shouted.

"We went with five machines, and yet we failed to nail it! This is humiliating." Yzak snapped.

"But taking it out on Athrun won't change anything will it?

"In case you forgot Yzak, I had him on the ropes _and _had damaged the machine. And I'm sure if it wasn't for that order to retreat I wouldn't have paused to finish it off, or at least debilitate it so we could capture the machine for data gathering. So, this sortie wasn't a total failure." Sora stated, and Yzak growled as he looked between Nicol and Sora, letting go of Athrun and leaving the room, followed by Dearka.

"Athrun. I also feel that this isn't like you. However…" Nicol started.

"Can you please just leave me alone for now, Nicol?" Athrun muttered as he shoved off and left, and Sora sighed as he crossed his arms.

"_This is just going to bring about a world of trouble won't it?" _Sora thought as he looked out at the Gundams as the launch hatch closed. _"Not only that, I'm sure the Supreme Council still has some questions regarding the Heliopolis incident… I'm getting the feeling I won't be facing the Strike and Kira Yamato again for a while…" _

**Vesalius**

"To Commander Le Creuset. It's from the homeland." An officer stated, handing the message to Rau, who scanned over it before giving it to Ades.

"A summons to appear before the Supreme Council? You're kidding? After cornering them this far?" Ades asked.

"I'd imagine the collapse of Heliopolis has made things quite hectic at the council right now. Well, it can't be helped. We'll leave the Gamow here. The Gamow will continue pursuing it." Rau stated.

"Aye." Ades nodded.

"Have Athrun and Sora return. The Vesalius will depart for the homeland as soon as the repairs are done!" Rau ordered, and the crew got to work to prepare for the return trip to the homeland PLANT.

**A/N**

**Well, I feel satisfied with that battle. I'm not sure why, but I'm hesitant in deciding whether or not to give Sora a love interest. I'll need to contemplate it. See you guy's next chapter! As before, reviews are apprectiated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam SEED: Vanguard

**Phase 3: A Chance Encounter**

**PLANTs Space Area**

The _Vesalius _was nearing the field of many docks within the space where the PLANTs, the hourglass shaped space colonies that served as the homes of the Coordinators, making it's way to a designated port, the crew going through basic procedures to dock the ship, Rau watching alongside Captain Ades.

"Will you be bringing Athrun Zala and Sora Sakiyuki to the inquiry?" Ades asked the commander.

"Yes. Both of them were there when the incident took place. Both are capable of analyzing things calmly and objectively." Rau stated, and Ades nodded.

"I understand that Orb is protesting empathetically." Ades inquired.

"The important thing is, what the problem is from our perspective, Ades." Rau stated.

"Yes…" Ades mumbled.

"Hurry with the repair and resupply of the _Vesalius. _We've been given time to rest, but not that much time. Not likely anyway." Rau mused as the ship continued pulling in.

**Sora's Cabin**

Sora was boredly lounging on his bed, constantly replaying the last battle in his head, looking at details he remembered from every instant and movement of the Gundams.

"_It was easy to see that Yamato has room to improve… but it seemed like he was hesitating… if he's an EF soldier, then why be that cautious? True, it was five against one and caution would have to be taken… but I felt a sort of reluctance behind what he was doing… and the same went for Athrun as well… part of me is worried about him having to fight a friend in a situation such as this." _He thought.

Sora opened one eye when his a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Sora called out, and the door slid open, Athrun coming in, the door closing behind him.

"I… hope I'm not bothering you." Athrung mumbled, taking a seat at the desk, and Sora sat up while shaking his head.

"No… I was just thinking about our last sortie and what happened… Athrun, can I know a bit more about your friend, the one piloting the Strike?" Sora asked, and Athrun nodded.

"I've known him since we were kids, we go quite a ways back. We spent a lot of time together during school and such, and then one day, he left to go who knows were. To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again. He's not a bad person… but… I don't know why he's with the Earth Federation… they're just using him…" Athurn muttered.

"Maybe Kira doesn't see it that way Athrun. I don't know how he thinks, so I can't take too much of a guess, but maybe he doesn't want to fight… I'm still trying to decide on that based on his actions in battle. It's either that or he's not very skilled… maybe even both." Sora stated, and Athrun sighed.

"I don't know… but, I want to try and make him see what's going on, maybe even get him to come to our side… if not…" Athrun growled at the thought, clenching a hand.

"Athrun, if you don't want your friend's blood on your hands, then I'll shoot him down in your stead." Sora stated.

"Sora… no… you don't have to." Athrun mumbled.

"Athrun, you already saw what I did in the last battle… I'm more than capable of taking him down. If you don't want to be the one to shoot him down if we can't capture him, than let me, as your friend, do that for you. If worst comes to worst, we may not have a choice in the matter." Sora stated.

"I know… still… I want to try and talk him out of it… it may just be possible…" Athrun sighed.

"Maybe… maybe not… we'll have to see how things go from here on out." Sora muttered, spinning his locket on his index finger. "I really am not sure we will have the choice about whether to bring him to our side or not… he might firmly be set on his chosen path… a lot like I am maybe…"

Athrun looked at his friend with a partially concerned gaze, but he knew that was true. There was no chance Sora would ever betray ZAFT without a reason of his own, and even then, Athrun was positive it would take something drastic to cause that, and with the only other option of side being Orb since it was common knowledge among the _Vesalius _crew that Sora had an entrenched hatred of the Earth Federation in it's entirety. Many said it was because, like Athrun, he'd lost a family member because of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy… but nobody knew who it could have been since the MS pilot never spoke of it, or even if the rumor was true actually.

"Well… whatever happens… oh, did you hear, we're to accompany Commander Le Creuset to the hearing." Athrun stated, and Sora nodded as he caught his locket.

"Yep. I got the message. We're supposed to give details on the incident on Heliopolis and the Gundams. Maybe I can take the chance to visit my family before we have to head out again…" Sora muttered as he laid back down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Hehehe. Perhaps." Athrun chuckled.

**Docking Shaft**

Rau, followed by Athrun and Sora, passed through the door into the shuttle that was to take them into the PLANT, seeing none other than the dark gray haired, Chairman Patrick Zala, Athrun's father, and the three soldiers saluted, Athrun surprised to see his father.

"We will be accompanying you… Your Excellency, National Defense Committee Chairman Zala." Rau stated.

"No need for formalities." The Chairman stated, lifting a hand, and the three soldiers lowered their arms, "You never saw me on this shuttle. Got that, Athrun?"

"I understand Father. Long time no see." Athrun stated.

Sora looked between the two Zalas briefly before he and Athrun took their seats behind Rau tuning into the conversation that was starting between Rau and the Chairman.

"Needless to say, I agree with your opinion included in the report." Chairman Zala stated, "The problem is the fact that they've developed such advanced mobile suits. We'll ignore the part about the pilot."

Sora guessed that the chairman must have been referring to Kira Yamato and the Strike Gundam, a topic that may be rather sensitive if the other members of the ZAFT council found out the EF had a Coordinator piloting such an advanced MS.

"_Who knows how they'd react… things would probably be worse than they already are…" _Sora thought, leaning on a hand.

"I went ahead and deleted that section." Chairman Zala added.

"Thank you very much. I was confident you'd make that decision." Rau mused.

"Just imagine the reaction if we told them the one machine we left behind was being piloted by a Coordinator. It would only give the moderate faction something unnecessary to argue about." Chairman Zala stated, and Rau looked back at his two subordinates, Athrun in particular since Sora seemed unconcerned with this matter.

"Wouldn't you also find it difficult to have your friend be referred to as someone who switched sides to the Earth Forces, due to the report?" Rau asked.

"Uh… no, but…" Athrun muttered.

"The Naturals created a mobile suit that can perform that well even with a Natural piloting it. That's what we're reporting. Got that, Athrun?" Chairman Zala asked.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Understood, Chairman." Sora nodded.

"We must be more serious about this." Chairman Zala stated, "So we can bring a quick end to this war."

"_Yeah… hopefully… but with the way things are now… I'm a little on the doubtful side of things… unless some big game changer comes out, this war may just keep dragging on like it has…" _Sora thought as he looked out the window at the PLANTs. Within each of those colonies were thousands of families of Coordinators, and each one discriminated by naturals for having been altered to be stronger, faster, and smarter.

That was what angered Sora, that this petty war was started all because of racism that then escalated into violence, the ever remembered Bloody Valentine Tragedy, and the EF only fed on that escalating hatred between Naturals and Coordinators, and that is what angered him about that group… and then there was those in ZAFT itself who were just as discriminating as the EF and Naturals could be, often referring to them as inferior in whatever way they could.

But, Sora's loyalty was to ZAFT, and honestly, he'd grown used to the respective hatred that he constantly heard about. Even if he himself did not hate Naturals in particular, there was still the fact that, even his friends who he knew hated Naturals, were still hated by many Naturals even if they were unknown.

"_And I don't want that… I don't want that for anyone close to me, especially not Suzume… that would be too much for her…" _Sora thought with a heavy sigh as they drew closer to the Homeland PLANT…

**Elevator Shaft**

Within the finely furnished and descending elevator, Rau was reading the report again on a handheld device, Athrun and Sora at attention on either side of him, and on a screen a news report was playing.

"Next on our news:" The reporter on the screen stated, "prior to a ceremony mourning lives lost in the Junius Seven tragedy, exactly one year ago, Supreme Council Chairman Clyne made a statement."

The screen then changed to show the Council Chairman, a blonde, mustached man who held an air of importance about him, military and council personnel behind him, and to his right a young woman with pink hair, the man's daughter, Lacus, a singer who was very popular within the PLANTs.

"That unfortunate incident has left us with a deep sorrow we will never forget." Chairman Clyne stated among the clicks and flashes of cameras.

"By the way, aren't you engaged to that girl, Athrun?" Rau asked, and Sora actually lifted an eyebrow. He actually had no idea his teammate was engaged, and to the Supreme Council Chairman's daughter no less.

"Y-Yes." Athrun replied.

"I had no idea you two were enagaged." Sora added, and Athrun chuckled nervously.

"I hear Miss Lacus is going with the memorial delegation." Rau stated, "That's wonderful."

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"You two, the children of Committee Chairman Zala and Chairman Clyne, tying the knot. It's certain to bring a bright light to the next generation. We're counting on you." Rau stated.

"Thank you very much." Athrun replied.

"Hmm… tell me, Sora, do you happen to have somebody like that in your life?" Rau asked, and Sora simply shook his head.

"No sir… I haven't met anyone I'd actually think that way about as of yet." Sora stated.

"Hmm… well, best of luck to you in any future endeavors then." Rau stated, Sora nodding, "It's our responsibility right now to protect that next generation."

When Rau said that, Athrun looked down slightly, and Sora simply closed his eyes again.

**Supreme Council Chambers**

"Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the Orb Union." Chairman Clyne stated, the other council members seated around the large table, Rau, Sora, and Athrun in the small area across from the table, "We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. We'll hear your report."

"Yes sir." Rau replied, standing and walking over to the wide table in front of him, and Sora already knew what was to be said about this report, having witnessed the entire thing first hand from the cockpit of a mobile suit.

All in all, the report was a summary of the _Vesalius' _raid on Heliopolis to attain the Mobile Suits held there, as well as what occurred during the colony's fall, as well as recorded video feeds of the battles and such within.

"I believe you can understand from the course of events you just saw that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself, and that the biggest reason for the collapse lies within the Earth Forces." Rau stated, "That concludes my report."

Rau saluted and took his seat again, the council muttering amongst themselves regarding this, and Sora didn't really pay much mind to it until one of the councilors rose, and it was Chairman Zala.

"However, Commander Le Crueset," Chairman Zala stated, "are the mobile suits of the Earth Forces really valuable enough to account for all the sacrifices made to get them?"

"To explain their marvelous abilities to you, I have two of our pilots with me…" Rau stated as he stood up, "who have not only piloted two of these machines, but have also battles against the only machine we failed to take. I request to have Athrun Zala and Sora Sakiyuki report on this."

The room was silent for a moment, and Chairman Clyne spoke.

"I will allow Athrun Zala and Sora Sakiyuki to report on this." The man stated, Sora and Athrun, who already knew what to speak about regarding this, Athrun to describe the Gundams themselves, and Sora to speak on their battle against the Strike. The two pilots approached the table Rau had, giving a salute, and then the screens each of the council members could see showed the Aegis, and Athrun began his section of the report.

"First, this is the machine known as the Aegis. One major characteristic…" Athrun began, going into detail on the Aegis' capabilities, leading down until he got to the Joust, which was left to Sora, who knew much more about the machine than Athrun.

"And finally, we have the machine called the Joust. This machine, while armed with two beam rifles, is oriented to melee combat and can transform into a mobile armor form like the Aegis, and is arguably the nimblest of the six machines. Also, it's most curious feature would be the Amure Lumiere system, which allows any beam edged weaponry to deflect other beams of any type, explaining this machines lack of a solid shield, though the extent of what this system can do is still unknown." Sora stated. "And as for the combat against the final machine called the Strike, while it's capabilities are comparable to that of the others, and due to it's ability to use different equipment sets giving it more versatility, it's Natural pilot has obviously never seen combat despite their skill. And that concludes out report." Sora stated, he and Athrun saluting before taking their seats again, and that was enough to send the councilors into full on debate regarding the machines.

"Silence! Committee members!" Chairman Clyne called out when the room was filled with loud chatter, "Silence!"

Sora sighed as the debate continued, and he gleaned a curious look when he caught Rau crack an amused grin.

"_What's going through the commander's mind right now?" _Sora thought.

"There is no one who prefers to fight." Chairman Zala stated calmly as he stood again, "Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? We want to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. That has been our only wish. But who ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own convenience and ambitions and continued to use us? We will never forget that Bloody Valentine. The tragedy of Junius Seven!" the Chairman rose up in full, his speech echoing through the room, "243, 721 people. It's been a year since we lost all those fellow countrymen in that abominable incident. Yet we've racked our brains to try to end this war quickly by making minimal demands. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste time and time again! We fight to protect ourselves. If we cannot protect without fighting, we have no choice to fight!"

The councilors grew silent, and Sora started mulling over this.

"_Chairman Zala is right… what choice have we been given but to fight? If we don't… than we're nothing but cowards waiting to die by the hands of our enemies…" _Sora thought, and a short time later, the meeting was dismissed, and once Sora could stop standing at attention, he turned on his heel and started making pace to leave the building as Athrun started walking off with Chairman Clyne.

"Sora Sakiyuki! Athrun Zala"

Sora turned on his heel again to see Rau approaching with Chairman Zala, and he stopped in place as Athrun also turned to face their commander.

"We're going after than newly made ship and mobile suit. The Laconi and Porto teams are joining under my command. We're leaving in 72 hours." Rau stated in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" Sora and Athrun replied.

"Excuse us your excellency, Chairman Clyne." Rau stated with a salute, Sora and Athrun doing the same before following the masked man out.

**City**

Sora was strolling through the city of his home PLANT colony in his civilian clothes, a dark jacket over a simple shirt and slacks, sport shoes covering his feet, and a pair of sunglasses rested on top of his hair, having arrived back there not long ago. He was currently one his way back to his family's home for a visit before heading off to the military barracks like Athrun had, and since he'd been away for a while he wanted to see the sights again instead of taking a path straight there.

"Hmm… kinda forgot how much of the city I used to know before entering the academy." Sora mused as he looked around, his arms behind his head, and then he heard a commotion in an alleyway he was passing by.

"Ah come on. Why wouldn't a cute girl like you not need an escort in a city this big?" A thug chuckled, and up against the wall in front of him was a red haired, silver eyed girl, that much to Sora's surprise, was wearing an academy cadets uniform, and she couldn't have been much younger than the teen soldier.

"I told you, I know the city well enough, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the academy." The girl stated firmly, starting to walk off, and the thug stopped her.

"Really? You've gotta be snippy? Why not give a guy a chance eh?" The thug chuckled, and Sora sighed.

"Hey! Don't you know that when a woman says "no" that usually means you should back off?" Sora snapped, entering the alley, the thug and cadet turning towards him.

"And just who the hell are you?" The thing muttered, stepping back from the cadet and cracking his knuckles.

"Someone you don't want to screw with." Sora muttered.

"Pah, so a tough guy eh? Let's see how tough you are brat!" The thing shouted, charging at Sora, who sidestepped his fist with barely a movement, grabbing the thugs arm and wrenching it behind his back, slamming a knee into the man's back and pinning him to the ground, the man screaming in pain when Sora started yanking.

"Just to make it clear, if you don't give in right now I will willingly hyperextend your arm right out of it's socket. It's rather painful from what I was told." Sora muttered, and the man yelled again.

"Okay, okay I give! Just cut that out!" The thug yelped, and Sora stood up, releasing the man and watching him run off while holding his injured arm, and Sora scoffed.

"Typical. The minute they get beat they run off like cowards. You okay cadet?" Sora asked, turning to the girl, who had a curious look on her face.

"Who are you? And how'd you know I was a cadet?" The girl asked, and Sora sighed.

"The uniform made it obvious. I would know actually. And, I'm Sora Sakiyuki, pilot aboard the _Vesalius _under Commander Rau Le Creuset." Sora stated, and the girl gasped.

"You're a soldier?" The girl asked, Sora nodding. "Oh man, I had no idea, uh, sorry for acting so informally sir! I'm Yukino Tsubasa of the ZAFT pilot academy."

Yukino gave a salute, and Sora sighed.

"No need to be formal with my Tsubasa. I'm off duty for a few days." Sora stated, putting up a hand, "I _was _headed towards my family's home while on my way to the barracks, but if you want I can get you back to the academy."

"Uh… no thanks… I can get back myself. I was actually just out getting some things when that jerk from early stopped me when I took a short cut. Um… thank you for the help Mr. Sakiyuki." Yukino stated, giving a small bow, and Sora put up a hand again.

"No need. In all honesty people like that bug me. Well, I guess I should be off then. I'm sure you've got things to take care of." Sora turned and gave a small wave.

"R-right… thank you again sir! And… best of luck to you on the front!" Yukino called out, and Sora sighed.

"_Luck is something I don't need… what I need is the will to fight no matter what kind of enemy faces me and the resolve to keep my ideals intact…" _Sora thought as he looked up at the colony sky. Part of him did have to wonder, what did the sky look like on Earth? Maybe he'd get to find out someday…

**A/N**

**This was hard to get out for some reason… well, I also did some thinking, and decided on a, per-say opening theme of sorts for this story (the part before Destiny anyway), and it is der Freischutz by none other than T.M. Revolution!**


End file.
